


So This Is Love

by Lost_xoxo



Series: Baby Story [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanHun, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, SeYeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol and Sehun are just really happy and really in love.They are 6ft height of fluffiness and the right amount of domestic.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This contains tooth rotting fluff so read it at your own risk !

* * *

Chanyeol glances at his wrist watch as he locks the door of his apartment, he didn’t plan on coming back home this late but the meeting just kept dragging on for 3 agonising hours. 

Entering the living room his eyes fall on the flickering T.V screen, it looks like the rerun of some drama. Probably one of the romantic ones that Sehun seems to have taken an interest these days and keeps insisting how Chanyeol should watch with him. 

Taking off his suit jacket Chanyeol walks towards the plush leather couch knowing that Sehun is sleeping on it, he picks up the remote from the coffee table and switches the television off. 

Just the sight of Sehun makes his heart flutter with warmth and his fatigue goes away instantly. He lovingly gazes down at his boyfriend’s chest rising up and down lightly, his hand resting on his belly which is pushing out from his shirt, his pink lips slightly parted.

Chanyeol bends down and plants a kiss on Sehun’s forehead, to which he stirs and slowly opens his eyes looking a bit distraught, as he sees Chanyeol staring at him, Sehun’s lips curve into a smile. 

“Hey baby” Chanyeol whispers huskily.

“Ummm” Sehun mumbles sleepily and stretches his arms up gesturing for him to come closer.

Chanyeol throws his jacket on the table and sits down on the edge of the couch letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around his neck.

Chanyeol leans onto Sehun so he doesn’t have to arch his back, bringing his face closer to Sehun’s, he murmurs into his ear “Sorry I am late, did you stay up for me?”

“Yes...but I don’t know how i fell asleep” Sehun says looking a little embarrassed. 

“You know you don’t have to wait up for me right...you need rest” Chanyeol brushes off the stray hair from Sehun’s face.

“We wanted to stay up for you” Sehun pouts adorably. 

Chanyeol lowers his face kisses the exposed skin of Sehun’s belly, where the shirt has ridden up “Is he asleep now?”

He still can’t believe that they both actually made a _human_?! 

Sehun bobs his head up and down “He was so active the whole day....that’s why I got so tired”

Chanyeol wants to know more about Sehun’s day but it seems his boyfriend has gotten other plans in his mind, as he unwraps his hands from Chanyeol’s neck and starts loosening the tie. Pulling it over his head he throws it on the floor.

Chanyeol watches him with an amused expression his hand massaging Sehun’s bump. 

Biting down on his lower lip Sehun unbuttons Chanyeol’s shirt with his slim fingers.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks arching an eyebrow.

“What do you think?” Sehun replies with a cheeky smile.

“You need to sleep” as much as he wants to spend time with the other he knows that Sehun requires sleep, he can’t help but notice the faint dark circles under Sehun’s eyes. 

“I need you” Sehun whines as he tries to pull the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt to untuck it, seeing him struggle Chanyeol lets the shirt slide off his arms in a swift move.

Sehun gapes at him drawing his lower lip between his teeth, his fingers traces along Chanyeol’s chest and then down to his toned abs. It doesn’t take much for him to get turned on with all the raging hormones and this is just too much. 

“Se stop...let me get you to bed...you need to rest” Chanyeol says softly removing his hands from his body and holding it in his own. 

“You don’t want me?” Sehun looks at him with a sullen expression his forehead creased. He can’t help but feel a little insecure with his body at times. 

“Of course I want you..I love you,both of you and that’s why I want you to sleep...you look tired” Chanyeol smiles cupping Sehun’s cheek 

But Sehun’s eyes are already shimmering with tears, “no you don’t want me...not anymore..you never touch me” his voice sounds brittle as he shoves Chanyeol’s hands away. 

“Is this your hormones talking Sehun? You know that’s not true...I touch you all the time” Chanyeol saysgently brushing his fingers along his cheek. Sehun’s emotions are on a roll he knows he needs to be patient. 

“Then take me to bed...and make love to me..now” Sehun demands as he attempts to sit up, Chanyeol immediately helps him by putting an arm around his waist to pull him up. Sehun throws his hand around Chanyeol’s neck nuzzling his face to his bare chest. 

His boyfriend is like a petulant child himself how is he having a baby? Chanyeol shakes his head laughing.

“Fine let me help you” Chanyeol scoops him up gently in his arms and saunters towards their bedroom. Sehun is almost as tall as him and now with the added weight he is heavier but he happily complies. He would do anything for Sehun.

Sehun and the baby who is on his way are the two most precious people in his life. 

Chanyeol lowers him on the bed, making sure his head lands on a pillow.

Even though Chanyeol himself feels kinda sleepy, he doesn’t have the heart to say no to Sehun knowing that inspite of his condition he tries to wait up to see him after the whole day. 

Chanyeol unzips his trousers,taking it off he climbs on the bed in his boxers. Bringing his lips down to kiss Sehun, he sees that he is snoring softly already deep asleep. 

Letting out a chuckle Chanyeol thinks so much for making love. He pulls the cover over them and drapes his arm around Sehun’s waist, resting his face on the crook of the other’s  neck Chanyeol closes his eyes taking in the familiar warmth that radiates off Sehun’s body. 

 *

Chanyeol stifling a yawn walkes to the kitchen and finds Sehun sitting in front of the breakfast table, eating Nutella with fried bacon.

“Gross” Chanyeol grimaces.

“Well try being pregnant then” Sehun chides as he shoves another spoon of Nutella in his mouth.

“You are not supposed to eat unhealthy food” saying he quickly takes away the half empty jar from Sehun’s hold. 

Sehun whines in protest jutting out his lower lip. 

Chanyeol fills a glass of orange juice and hands to him, “drink this you need to be hydrated. 

Taking a sip of the juice Sehun scrunches his nose “this tastes weird, I want strawberry milkshake”

“No it’s too sugary” Chanyeol retorts as he prepares cereal for himself. 

Pulling a chair he settles beside Sehun. 

“Want to go somewhere in the evening? I will get off work early today” 

Getting no response from his boyfriend he looks at him to find out Sehun has turned his face slightly away from him.

“What? You won’t talk to me now?” Chanyeol pokes at Sehun’s shoulder playfully.

Sehun doesn’t reply his lips quiver a little.

Chanyeol expression softens immediately, he moves closer to Sehun, lifting up his chin so he has no choice but to face him, Sehun’s eyes are welling up with tears.

“Are you crying because I said no for milkshake?” Chanyeol feels a little clueless, to keep up with Sehun’s mood swings he has to walk on eggshells. 

“It’s not that, You say no for everything” Sehuns replies shakily. 

“When did I ever deny you of anything?” His fingers stroking Sehun’s locks.

Sehun jerks his hand away, “You didn’t make love to me last night, now you won’t let me eat what I am craving and won’t buy me drink that I like...and there is more that I can’t remember right now”he rambles on angrily, tears streaking his face.

“Se don’t cry please, listen to me, last night you fell asleep few minutes after I got you into the bed, and about the food am sorry, eat what you want but make sure you also have healthy food and il buy you whatever shake you want I promise” Chanyeol crosses his fingers over his heart. 

“Forget it” Sehun spats as he heaves himself of the seat groaning a little. 

Chanyeol quickly grabs his wrist making him turn  around. He steps closer to Sehun pulling him into an intense kiss that makes Sehun mind stop working altogether and his face heat up, placing Sehun’s hands on his own hips, Chanyeol’s fingers rub along the other’s back tenderly before they came down to his ass squeezing them hard earning throaty moans from Sehun’s mouth.

Chanyeol nibbles on Sehun’s ear lobe softly, and he grazes his teeth down to his neck to his collar bones making Sehun’s body tremble with want. 

Sehun breaks away first, still panting his hands suddenly fly to his stomach.

“Unnggh”

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks with concern “Are you in pain?”

“No he just kicked” Sehun smiles broadly his eyes crinkling, as rubs the spot where he felt the kick. 

Chanyeol at once places both his hands on Sehun’s stomach so he too can feel the fluttering movements inside. 

“Do you think he understands that we kissed?” Chanyeol questions eyes wide. 

“I don’t know but he knows that his dad isn’t letting me eat and drink things that I want” Sehun says puffing out his cheeks. 

“Babe, I said am sorry we can go grocery shopping today and you can buy whatever you like”

“Fine..but that was amazing..I want you to kiss me like that” Sehun says in a hushed tone  biting his lips, cheeks tinted pink.

“Don’t bite your lips it’s tempting” Chanyeol stares at Sehun’s now glazed red lips.

“Stop me” Sehun smiles sheepishly tilting his head to the side he nibbles on his lips. 

“You” Chanyeol pulls Sehun into a slower kiss relishing the lingering feeling,letting his tongue caress Sehun’s mouth. His hands grabbing fists of Chanyeol’s hair. 

“What were you saying about me hmm?” Sehun murmurs as he licks the contours of Chanyeol’s ear making him shudder.

“You..I love you” Chanyeol breathes in.

“I love you too and I don’t want you to go but you are getting late for office” Sehun sighs as let’s go of the other’s hold. 

Chanyeol groans, these are the times he wonders why he doesn’t work from home??unwillingly he goes back to finish his now soggy cereal in few gulps and rushes to dress up for work. 

                               *

”Did you really have to wear that?” Chanyeol asks frowning as his eyes fall on Sehun’s shorts clad long pale legs,which are completely out in open. 

“Hmm...what?” Sehun answers distractedly scanning through the chocolate aisle. 

“Your shorts, people are staring” he stands behind Sehun pressing his chest to the others back, resting his chin on Sehun’s neck.

Tossing a few bars of Toblerone and Snickers in the trolley, Sehun turns around with an amused expression, he knows his boyfriend isn’t the clingy type and it’s always been the other way around, he clearly enjoys the attention.

“What do you mean?” He asks innocently as he slides past Chanyeol and walks further away, he didn’t wear it to make Chanyeol jealous, he wore the cotton shorts because it’s comfortable. But it’s fun to watch Chanyeol being all bothered. 

Chanyeol follows him, pushing the trolley, shaking his head he stops beside Sehun who concentrates on reading the label of a bottle of Hummus. 

“Your shorts is what I mean Sehun, it’s too short”  he taps his feet on the floor impatiently. 

“Well I am glad people still find me attractive!” 

Sehun shifts his weight to the other leg, as much as he wanted to do shopping his feet are starting to ache from standing and he feels like he should have just stayed at home. 

“Seriously? I am your boyfriend and I find you way too attractive I don’t think you need others checking you out to prove the point” Chanyeol speaks a bit too loudly, his  jaw hardened and he looks visibly annoyed. 

“I am just joking” Sehun suppresses a smile, “But you are really hot when you are jealous” he pinches the taller’s nose. 

“I am Irritated not jealous” Chanyeol blurts out crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Whatever you say” Sehun smirks at him as he places back the bottle back and reaches out for the salsa sauce instead, which is perfect with crackers for his midnight cravings. 

“Fine i am a little jealous” Chanyeol huffs. He knows he can’t really blame others, Sehun is gorgeous it’s hard not to look.

Chanyeol had fallen for him the first time he had seen him, when his best friend, Baekhyun had brought his tall, shy cousin along with him for one of their usual Saturday night gathering in the karaoke bar. Chanyeol had sung Scientist by Coldplay his eyes stealing glances of Sehun the whole night, probably he had managed to impress Sehun since Chanyeol ended up earning a very sweet blushing smile and a coffee date for the next day.

Since then they have been together for more than three years now. 

 “Just a little?” That’s no _fun_ , Sehun struts  towards the cash counter, making sure his hips sway as he walks. He has always been told how delectable his butt is, and now that he has gained more weight in his ass why not make the most it? 

Chanyeol lets out a groan at the sight of his boyfriend being a tease. Instinctively he reaches out to grab Sehun’s arm to turn him around whose lips are curved into a cheeky smile.

”No,I am really jealous and I swear if you do that again...” Chanyeol dosent finish the words but lets his lips do the talking as he closes his hot mouth over Sehun’s. 

Sehun initially protests but his whining dies down when Chanyeol slips his hand to rest on his hips as he draws him in and his other hand firmly placed on the side of his stomach. 

Sehun fels his heart beating wildly as he murmurs between the kisses, “Chanyeol stop, we are in the store, people are staring”

”I don’t care” Chanyeol’s replies hoarsely. 

”No seriously, we need to stop my feet are killing me” Sehun says sounding breathless.

Chanyeol immediately pulls away looking apologetic, “Am sorry babe, you shouldn’t be on your feet for so long” 

“No Its okay...I love it when you get all possessive over me, but for now take me home” Smiling he looks up at Chanyeol whose eyes are boring on him with concern.

He doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry about him more than he already does. 

As they walk out of the store, Chanyeol wraps his arm around Sehun, he leans heavily on Chanyeol and mumbles, “You are making us spaghetti when we reach home” he points to his stomach.

“Anything for you both” He kisses the top of Sehun’s head inhaling the scent of his fruity shampoo.

Chanyeol realises how happy he is right now he should properly thank his best friend someday for introducing Sehun to him....because Sehun makes his life _perfect_. 

                               *

“Do you think our baby will be tall?” Sehun asks. 

“Chanyeol” he whines loudly  when he gets no response from the other. 

“Ummm...sure Sehun” Chanyeol mutters half asleep, his eyes closed. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Chanyeol I asked if our baby will be tall, like us?” This time he repeats a little louder. 

Chanyeol squints, he finds Sehun standing near the bed, one hand on the arch of his back and the other supporting his belly, his lips pursed. 

Sighing Chanyeol glances at the bedside alarm clock, “It’s 2:37 am Se, we can discuss this latter...please sleep now” 

“I can’t...I was hungry and I wanted to eat ice cream..but we only have butterscotch, after a few scoops I realised I don’t like the flavour, I think I like chocolate chip..so I came back...am not sleepy” he complains sulkily. 

“Can you atleast come back to bed?” Chanyeol pats the empty space beside him. 

Sehun obliges, he climbs on the bed and eases himself closer to Chanyeol, pulling the cover over their head. 

“W-whaat” Chanyeol croaks as the blanket falls on his face.

”I love you” Sehun whispers. 

“Ummm..love you too” Chanyeol replies..his head lolling over to Sehun’s neck. 

“No I mean it, you are are amazing, I know I have been difficult lately and you are always so patient and understanding, even my mom gets annoyed with me, but you are so caring...I really love you” he sniffs. 

Finally Chanyeol shifts, rubbing his eyes he turns towards Sehun whose face is just inches away from him, his dark eyes glassy. A warm feeling pools inside his stomach. 

“Marry me”

the words just slips out, Chanyeol thought about this so many times, every time the words were on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t say it wondering if the timing is right. He just wants to spend his whole life with Sehun. 

Sehun’s eyes widen like saucers, his lower lip trembles in shock. 

Before he can answer Chanyeol adds, nervously “I didn’t want to ask you like this..I wanted the moment to be perfect..but will you marry me?” 

Swallowing the lump of tears, tears of joy, Sehun nods his head repeatedly,“Yes..yes a million times yes..and this is perfect..il marry you” his voice chokes, Sehun has always dreamt of them being a family and it’s happening. 

Chanyeol bites back his own tears and grins, letting the happiness soak right into his bones. He envelopes Sehun into a tight hug. 

“I could marry you right now...I love you so much..both of you” Chanyeol murmurs as he wipes a tear rolling down Sehun’s cheek. He lets his hand lift Sehun’s shirt up to his chest, and rub his fingers all over the belly gently, and suddenly his hands stop moving near the belly button where he feels a flittering under his touch, as if their baby is responding to his words. 

“Yes we all love each other” Sehun feels like his heart would jump out of his chest he urges sounding needy “now please kiss me” 

But Sehun doesn’t wait,instead he pulls Chanyeol into a kiss. Clutching on the front of his tshirt tightly. The kiss is sloppy, wet but it’s full of _love_ and _promises_. Sehun’s mouth tastes like butterscotch and Chanyeol feels like _heaven_. 

                                  * 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this ! Is this is a Drabble, a one shot or just a mess? I can’t tell. My first attempt at domestic fluff and probably my last so umm go easy on me :/


End file.
